


The Witches of Neptune

by Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Lilly Kane Lives, Lilly Lives, Magic, lv au week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat
Summary: Unable to defend the town they are charged with protecting, The Witches of Neptune seek their fourth.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 37
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	The Witches of Neptune

In a dark corner of a quiet beach, the Witches of Neptune met as they did every week. Robed in black, shrouded by palm trees, they gathered wood and laid stones in a small circle. Together they willed a fire to life; to heat the earth, stir the seas. To pay homage to the elements for which they had been named. And to call upon them.

The task they had been given—serve the town of Neptune, protect it—had become an uphill battle. And so, finding themselves unable to defend it on their own, they beseeched. Petitioned for the completion of their coven. Reminding those they invoked that without balance, there is chaos. That without the coven there is no order. And that without their fourth, they would soon become powerless.

With that fear hidden in her heart, the one that is Fire stepped forward, holding a candle she had fashioned herself. She spoke with a certainty that belied her worry.

" _As sure as wind fans the fire_

_I ask you bring me my desire…"_

The words twined around them like a satin ribbon, whispered through the grains of sand at their feet.

Fire offered the candle into the flames, then smirked in satisfaction when it flared, accepting her handcrafted gift.

' _Peasants' work'_ , her mother had said as she watched her daughter melt the wax, mold the cylinder. As usual, she had paid her mother no heed.

The nature of Fire is versatile and fluid as water. Her perfectly manicured fingers can work the wax just as easily as they could clasp a strand of pearls around her neck. There was a comfort and confidence that comes from both tasks. But the magic, and the wealth, was from her father's line; her mother could never understand.

Stepping back, Fire looked to Earth.

Nodding, Earth came forward, gingerly holding a small bone of indeterminate origin.

It was not the most pleasant of offerings. Earth was uncomfortable harvesting the bones from a fresh carcass herself, but an item hardwon lends more power to the spell and so she had scoured the woods, the beach, the forgotten places of Neptune until she found a respectable gift. The bones had been old, clean enough for the taking, and she only hoped the journey had been enough to satisfy.

" _The Earth she need not roam,_

_She will come and protect the place we call home…"_

Giving the bone to the flames, Earth held her breath. Once it was accepted, she let out a puff of air, and squeezed Water's arm as she returned to her position.

With a swish of his robe, Water swaggered up to the heat, as was his way.

His fingers fiddled with the two vials in his pocket, and, making a decision, he chose the cool glass, filled with the sea water he had gathered just before their meeting.

" _As sure as the tide meets the shore_

_I ask that she join us ever more…"_

He added the tribute into the fire.

The flames immediately died to a mere kindling.

"Logan!" Fire snapped.

With a glare for Lilly, Logan removed the second vile, this one containing sea salt he had pilfered from his father's stores of exotic spices. He still had the marks on his back to show for the theft. He repeated his part of the spell, flung it in.

The demand the magic placed on him galled, just like all enforced rules did. But he would be lying if he said the roar of the fire's approval didn't stir his gut, make him catch his breath.

Logan wiped the awe off his face and bit out to Lilly, "Happy?"

Lilly simply rolled her eyes.

Ever the peacemaker and possessing a nature as grounded as the earth she represented, Mac reached for each of their hands.

They closed the circle. Together they spoke.

" _Our will be done,_

_And harm it none._

_We ask for her, one times three._

_As we wish, so mote it be."_

The gemstones each wore around their necks glowed briefly. The fire sparked, a pretty, shimmering show, then died.

"And now, we wait." Mac's quiet statement rustled the stillness left in its wake.

"And now, we wait." Lilly and Logan echoed.

The coven disbanded for the evening without further comment.

* * *

Mid-afternoon, on a Monday like any other, Veronica Mars leaned against the railing of the sleek white cruise ship, watching the crew scurrying around on the dock below. The last stop on what her father had promised would be a fun family vacation before they left New York for good.

After the fifth Caribbean beach they all began to blend together, and no teenager should have that much quality time with their parents. But they had survived, and now they were at their final destination: Neptune, California. Her mother's hometown and the location of their new home.

New job for Dad, new school for her, newly dried out mother. Even dressed up in the finest packaging, Veronica knew it for what it was—change. Well, Veronica wasn't particularly fond of change, no matter how good it might seem, but since it had a habit of walking up and punching her in the face anyway, she's learned to go with it.

"Ready, honey?"

Turning, Veronica looked at her mom's hand tucked in the crook of her father's arm, the smiles on both their faces that frayed around the edges, and she pumped up a wide grin.

"The eyes are bright, the tail is bushy!" She took her father's free arm.

Amid a myriad of human flaws, coupled with late-night arguments they thought she couldn't hear, one thing has always rung true. Her parents loved her.

She could see it in how they always formed a united front for her. She saw it now in the simple way they both moved to steady her as they followed down the ramp to the dock. She felt it in the nervous way they waited for her reaction to the Neptune port.

They had always done their best, and so she would make the best of it. Veronica paused short of the transition from floating metal dock to solid ground and noted the time on the large clock tower. 1:35 pm. The exact moment she planned to adopt an 'everything is fine, change is good' mentality.

With that fortifying thought forefront in her mind, she steeled herself and briskly took her first step onto the shores of Neptune.

The earth began to shudder.

It was there and gone in a flash. No one else reacted, Veronica was the only one who had felt it.

Shaken and confused, she braced for trouble, even as she smiled and told her parents everything was fine.

* * *

During her lunch period, Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie smiled and waved to Lilly and Logan, who were lording over the 09er table, then took her usual seat with her fellow nerds at Neptune high.

Lilly waved back, then flipped her hair, leaning in to hear whatever Shelly Pomroy was going on about. If Mac wanted it, she had a seat at the golden table, always. Not only through her connection to the king and queen, but also because being a Neptune Witch gave her a certain prestige.

But just because they were in the same spiritual circle did not mean they had to move in the same social ones; nor did they care to. Friends they may be, but Lilly and Logan had as much interest in depicting the pros and cons of operating systems as Mac had in discussing the latest party.

Still, their sacred duty took precedence. When, at precisely 1:35pm, the ground shook, their eyes flew to each other. Their fellow classmates milled about, unconcerned. Unaware.

Their gemstones heated against their skin. The coven's shared mental link, always present in times of need, ignited.

_She has come._

Lilly's hand flew to Logan's and Mac leapt up from her table. Hustling to the 09ers, she dislodged Dick Casablancas from his seat next to Logan without a thought.

Hand-in-hand the three sat. Fire flared bright, Earth stirred, and Water churned.

_Air had arrived._

**Author's Note:**

> CCS - Thank you for your amazing alpha read.   
> Cubbie - Thank you for your amazing beta read.   
> Lo2 - Thank you for your amazing grammar read.


End file.
